


The Shadows of Dawn

by ThatMerlinWizard11



Series: The Sigyn Files [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Coming of Age, Engaged, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Magic, Murder Mystery, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMerlinWizard11/pseuds/ThatMerlinWizard11
Summary: Freshly engaged Loki and Sigyn must leave Asgard when Sigyn's life is potentially in danger. Will the cold pair melt for one another?(The ~spicy~ scene is chapter 13)
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Series: The Sigyn Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160480
Kudos: 14





	1. Beginnings

She remembered hating him. Whenever her father had important meetings with Odin, she would seek the boy out, purely for the satisfaction of being able to beat and chase him around the palace.

He remembered loving every punch he received. They were both children, not exposed to knowledge of right or wrong. He remembered putting traps and tricks in every corner to deceive the girl. Throw her off her game. Ever since his mother taught him the sciences of sorcery, he became an unstoppable prankster. His tricks would only trigger more punches. The Queen, Frigga, would always get upset when she found out her son’s face was bruised and swollen again for another week in a row. She’d seek out the girl’s father to complain but he insisted that it was mere childlike fun. Sigyn was an only child. Loved by her father more than anything in all the nine realms. He basically let her do whatever she wanted to, including beating the second-in-line Prince of Asgard if she wished to. Loki was a second-born son, more treasured by his mother than his father. Thor, his older brother, was everything Allfather wanted in an heir. Cocky, brutal and strong. Lots of muscle, little brain tissue. Sigyn could properly announce that she disliked the royal family very much. Well, at least all of the men. When she reached the beginnings of her puberty, Frigga offered her some lessons in sorcery, feeling potential within the girl. Sigyn didn’t want to, but her father could see the benefits of not babysitting his daughter at his ripe age when he was in the middle of an important meeting. Sigyn, Frigga and Loki would come together every week to practice and study. Which would have been fine if both children didn’t want to rip each other to shreds every time their eyes met. After a couple years of hard training, Sigyn felt more and more at home when she visited the palace. Loki had eventually stopped with showing up and Sigyn lost herself more in her books and maps. Loki retreated himself more often than not, only pulling pranks when someone had wronged him.

He’d scoff at Sigyn whenever she took lessons and compliments from his mother. Yet she didn’t respond anymore. It saddened her somehow, that she didn’t have any excuses left to see Loki outside of her classes. The playtime of their youth had come to an end. Her father had explained to her that one day she would inherit his estate and title and that all the important meetings with Allfather, would have to proceed through her. Diplomatic and strategic is what she had to become to make her father proud. Odin even got word from his wife in how well she excelled in her lessons. One day, her father invited her to one of his meetings, to learn firsthand how negotiations were made and how they were enforcing their borders. Sigyn had been very excited, bouncing through her room like a frog. Dressed in garments of green and yellow, flowing past her ankles and a golden headdress attached to her unruly hair, she followed her father through the palace. They took some turns that she didn’t even know of. She heard someone arguing through the echoes of the large halls and when they turned the corner, she could see it was none other than Loki. He appeared disheveled and in panic. As they neared, Sigyn saw he was practically yelling in Odin’s face. The old man didn’t look very pleased.

“But even mother says I’m ready! There’s no reason for you to keep me out of your super-secret meetings any longer!” “I won’t have it. You’re a mess, son, even if Frigga won’t accept it. Everyone is Asgard knows what disasters might follow when we tell you a secret or important national information.” Sigyn’s father cut in, surprising them both. “Last time that happened half of our citizens were turned into chickens, were they not?” He said it like a joke, with a playful grin on his face, but Loki took it as an insult. He sighed in defeat and left the three of them by themselves. Odin firmly shook Sigyn’s hand and smiled. “I’m sorry you both had to see that,” he apologized, “Loki has been rather impatient lately. Frigga and I gave him house-arrest since the chicken _incident_ , but I fear he might become a bigger problem inside of our borders if we keep him like this any longer.” He led them to a large hall where a handful of councilmen were waiting for them, Thor sitting at the head of the table. Sigyn sighed internally. There might’ve been a single person less fit than Loki to sit through these councils and it would have been Thor. He wasn’t a strategist or a diplomat. He was a warrior. If there was a problem, he simply slaughtered anyone who had anything to do with it. Thor gave her a single wink as she sat down and he was scooted off of his father’s seat. She ignored it. In total, the meeting lasted for around three hours. The elders talked about heavier defenses by the borders and her father suggested a heavier security around all of the High Estates throughout Asgard. This peaked Sigyn’s interest. Why would they need heavy security? All of their personal guards were already doing a perfectly good job. It bugged her but she decided to bother her father with questions for until after the meeting. “Well,” Thor sighed as the meeting was concluded. “This might be the perfect time to ask Milady if she wants to take stroll through the palace gardens with me?” He hung nonchalantly on the table and spoke in a low voice. Odin was babbling with Sigyn’s father, also keeping their voices lower than usual. They needed to continue their conversation in private, Sigyn sensed. “How can I refuse?” She asked with a polite smile that was completely faked. “You _are_ the future king of Asgard, after all.”


	2. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki saves Sigyn from an uncomfortable encounter with Thor and his friends.

Thor was a lot of things at his prime age. _Romantic_ , was not one of those things. Sigyn knew he was trying to win her favor, but it all ended in a lot of cringy conversations. He talked and talked as they made their way to the gardens. He talked about how awesome he was, how powerful he was and how he was going to kill all of his enemies when he was king. “Wouldn’t you rather fight the cause instead of the effects?” She asked innocently. He didn’t understand her question. They continued in silence until Thor gasped in glee. Up ahead were two others of their age, Sif and Hogun. Sigyn knew them all too well. They were in the Royal Guard and best friends to Thor. Whatever Thor wanted to achieve with a stroll through the gardens was forgotten about the moment he saw the two of them chatting together. Sigyn didn’t really mind Thor abandoning her, but Hogun waved to her and she knew there was no escaping them now. “You’re Sigyn, right?” Hogun asked. Sigyn gave a polite nod. Thor and Hogun laughed and poked each other while Sif didn’t appear too happy about Sigyn’s arrival. “I heard you’ll be taking over your father soon?” She asked which made Sigyn bite her lip. She didn’t know that, but apparently rumors had been flying about that. She added it to the list of things she had to ask her father at the end of the day. She really didn’t want to hang with these people. They were all so _much_. Sigyn was always calm and collected. These people were chaos itself. Perhaps she could excuse herself. “Speaking of my father,” she started, “I should probably go see if he’s ready to go home.” Thor laughed and spread his arms wide. Then he opened his mouth and declared, “we’ll walk you then!”

Sigyn almost cried. She felt a slender hand resting on her shoulder and turned around. Pale and slender Loki stood behind her, calmer than she had ever seen him. “I’ll walk her,” he said. Thor and his friends didn’t respond much. Their faces showed traces of shock and irritation. It was common knowledge that Thor’s friends liked to ridicule Loki whenever they had the chance. But Loki was also eerie. There was something very _off_ about him. In a single second he swooped Sigyn away from the group with a steady hand on her back. “What do you think you’re doing?” she hissed at him. “What I wish other people would do for me when I’m in that kind of situation.”

The walk felt longer than it actually was. Loki didn’t speak a word and because Sigyn didn’t have a topic for friendly conversation, she didn’t either. They were only a corridor away from the grand hall when Sigyn laughed. “Why did you save me?” He looked at her as if she just asked the stupidest question ever. “I mean,” she went on, “you have every right to dislike me. We haven’t ever seen eye to eye.”

“We haven’t,” he answered. His eyes were deep yet completely without emotion. They were always empty when he looked at her.

“Sigyn!” Her father called when he spotted her. “Time to go home.” Odin followed him out of the hall. Sigyn saw him sigh when his eye fell upon Loki. Without a word, Loki bowed and kissed her hand. Than he gave a small nod to Odin and disappeared through the corridors, like a shadow plastered to the walls.


	3. Sigyn questions everything like a pro

“Is it true you’re stepping down as councilman?” Sigyn asked as she stuffed her mouth full of smashed potatoes. Her father appeared taken aback by her knowledge and grimly nodded. “Not until you’re of age, naturally. But after that I would like some time to retire, yes.”

Sigyn swallowed. Only High Lords and Ladies were allowed to be on the royal council. If her father was retiring from that, that also meant the title of High Lady fell upon her. Only a few years away until she had to make critical decisions for the nine realms _and_ had to oversee her entire estate. Normally the title would pass on when the former passed. “Is that why you want more security around all of the estates? In case I’ll screw everything up when the time comes?” The words felt heavier than she meant them to. Her father laughed. “I don’t think you’ll mess anything up. You’re a persistent and observant girl. You’ll be fine and secure.”

Sigyn’s head jerked up. “What do you mean _secure_?”

Back when she was little, her mother often used the word _secure_ when she spoke of marriages.

 _You’ll be secure when you’re married, my dear_.

 _Security is one of the many aspects of a happy wedding_.

Her father scratched his chin, chucked his wine and excused himself from the table. Sigyn was again left with nothing but more questions.

In the dead of night, Sigyn woke with a start when she heard the sound of glass breaking. She bolted out of her bed and lighted her way through her room with a small energy ball in her hand. Its white strings swirled through the air as she conjured it. It sounded as if it came from her father’s bedchamber. Completely alert, she made her way through the hallway to her father. She knocked on his door and heard some muffled noises. “Are you quite alright in there?” she called, probably waking up half of the servants. “Yes, yes! I’m perfectly well darling. No need to worry!” His voice was high and he was definitely panting. Sigyn frowned, opened the door and found her father standing in the middle of his chamber. His window had been smashed in with a rock, from what she saw. Her father was cleaning everything up as quick as he could. She didn’t know what to say. Her father sighed and contemplated for a bit. It took him a second or two to clear his mind and grab Sigyn’s free hand. With his touch, she finally found the ability to speak again. “Why- _Who did this_?” She asked as he pulled her along. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” he answered curtly. “All I know is that we have to see Allfather. _Now_.”


	4. Sneaky sneaky

Sigyn felt panicked. Alone and trapped in the hallways of the palace, dressed in her nightgown and chilled to the bone. Her father had rambled on about being in danger and getting somewhere safe. He didn’t want to leave her behind, but he didn’t want her to know what was going on either. Trillions of stars shone through the glass ceiling, trying their best to calm Sigyn through their celestial bodies. She bit her fingers solemnly until a figure appeared before her that made her jump. It was Loki, appearing out of nothingness. She nearly screamed if he didn’t press his hand to her mouth. “Shit, don’t scream!” He hissed through his teeth. “You wanna hear what they’re gonna talk about?”

She nodded vigorously, not hesitating on his question. Her curiosity had been biting on her for too long. He grinned widely, pressed himself to her and disappeared back into nothingness. Sigyn couldn’t see him. She couldn’t see herself. There was a small hint of their existence in the air, a fragrance of light if you looked very closely. But as long as they stood still they were practically invisible. Sigyn hesitated for a moment. She was standing so close to him and she loathed the fact that this was the only way. If her father ever knew about this he’d have her head. If Loki noticed clouds of doubt hanging above her head, he didn’t show it. They slipped past some deep purple curtains and Loki led them to a small door behind the throne. Her father was meeting Allfather in the throne room, instead of the large hall where meetings occurred. For her father and Odin to be in the throne room together, just them two, meant that her father was about to ask a favor of their king and would kneel before him on his knees. The throne itself was big, with massive golden rings surrounding it and stairs leading down to where her father stood humbly. He too, was in his nightgown. He looked paler and sweatier than before he went into the throne room. Odin on the other hand, deemed sleepy and irritated. “Iwaldi old friend, what you’re asking me is simply impossible,” Odin mumbled as he rubbed his temple. “I’ve already sent as many men as I can to secure your house, you’re practically here every day and your daughter is greatly advancing in her studies with the queen.”

Her father shifted his legs, grunted and kneeled down before his king. Sigyn had never seen him kneel before. “My great king, I fear for my life. For my daughter’s.”

“I’m sure it was just a silly prank,” Odin said curtly. He wasn’t too pleased about getting hauled out of his bed by a paranoid old man. “It wasn’t, your majesty.” He fumbled in the pockets of his nightgown and pulled out a small letter, unfolded it and keenly handed it to Odin. “They left a clear message.”

Odin inspected the paper for a while. Loki and Sigyn both held their breath from the sideline. Loki pulled on her arm to go and see what was on the paper, to walk up behind Allfather himself and spy on the matter. Sigyn resisted and kept him in his place. They would do no such thing and pull such a risk. If they would creep up behind Allfather, he would surely notice there was the use of magic around him and expose them that instant. He was a mighty man. Odin sniffed and folded the paper again. There was a silence that filled all of their minds with noise. “Perhaps you can move to the palace, take a wing for your family.” He suggested calmly but Sigyn’s father already shook his head. “However kind that offer is, my king, I cannot accept. I have an estate to look after. A legacy and duty to fulfill at home. I cannot leave it.”

Odin raised an eyebrow. “Then what do you suggest?”

Her father hesitated and Sigyn held her breath under her cloak of protection. “I wish to secure my bloodline. See to it that Sigyn is safe and _secure_.”

Odin smiled grimly and thoughts filled his head. “I did see Sigyn and Thor go for a stroll the other day. I might have to discuss this matter with my wife, but as far as I’m concerned, it was about time Thor got a smart and steady person by his side.”

Her father’s eyebrows shot up in shock, but not as high as Sigyn’s. She felt her body shiver with dread. _Thor_? _Of all people_? “Thor, your majesty? Do you truly believe my daughter is worthy to be the future-”

“Queen of Asgard?” Odin filled in. “My wife certainly believes Sigyn is capable of running a country through the means of counseling. As a queen, she’ll have plenty to do of just that.”

Loki stirred. This was certainly a very interesting turn of events. Probably one he could tease Sif about for ages to come. The girl who _so obviously_ blushed every time she was in the same room as Thor. “I’ll assign her your place in the council, of course. That way you can stay home and handle all of your personal issues there.”

Her father nodded and humbly kneeled once more. She poked Loki in his side and whispered, “let’s go. I’ve heard enough.” He led them back to the curtains until he heard a loud yell coming from behind them. “Loki!”

They froze in their place and she could feel Loki’s breaths quickening. He pushed her behind the curtain, uncloaking her from his invisibility. Then he reappeared himself before a _very_ angry Odin. “Tell me son,” he started, “why do you keep thinking I won’t sense your magic whenever you try to spy on me?”

Loki smiled widely and spread his arms, the way Thor always did to gain favors or when he was done telling a bad joke. Then a lot of things happened at once. Once he was close enough to Odin, he stabbed the old man in his leg and simply ran for it as fast as he could. Odin cursed and stumbled after him. Sigyn even heard Loki’s voice ringing through the halls screaming, “YOU’LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!”


	5. Silver tongued Sigyn

It actually took the guards a while to catch Loki. Enough time for Sigyn to curse him for leaving her behind and reunite with her father. He looked scared but relieved. Fragile and broken, yet Odin had glued pieces of him back together. “Where were you?” He asked as she walked up to him. She’d appeared when he didn’t see and told him she just came from the bathroom. She sat him down on a little couch and held his arm tight. He didn’t say a word of what he just discussed with Odin and was surprisingly good at playing it off. She didn’t entangle him with questions. She didn’t want to give away that she’d been eavesdropping so she kept quiet and let her mind do its work. The thing about her brain was that it always worked in a quick pace, but it always got tangled up. As if her brain was made of tiny strings but the strings always got mixed up whenever she tried to use them. First things first. Odin was going to marry her off to Thor. That was the only thing her mind fixated on. Not on the mortal dangers her father was scared of, not the deadly note he’d given Allfather, but _Thor_. How was she _ever_ going to get herself out of that arrangement? Guards passed them, led by Odin. The guards, which included Sif and Hogun, held a captured Loki in their midst. He had a black eye and a broken lip, yet he smiled brightly when he passed Sigyn. They led him into the throne room but Odin stranded before Sigyn and her father. “I’d like to speak with you,” he said as his one eye fixated on Sigyn. She immediately stood and bowed, following him into the throne room. She squeezed her father’s hand as she left him behind. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. Had he discovered she’d been eavesdropping too? “Keep him here,” he told the guards. “I want to keep my personal eye on him.”

The guards left the throne room, leaving Sigyn, Odin and Loki all by themselves. Sigyn raised her chin and tried to look as regal as she could, ignoring the fact that her hair was a mess and she was shivering in her gown. She did her best to create nerves of steel, making sure she could improvise the best she could. She just had to talk Odin out of this arrangement of her and Thor. That’s all she had to do. She took a small breath as Odin started speaking to her from his throne. Loki was standing bound and chuckling in the corner, just within eyesight of Allfather. “My wife has told me a great deal about you, Sigyn.” He stroked his beard in amusement. “She says you are advancing in your studies and scientific training. At the very best, you’ll get yourself a hold on one of the council chairs.”

“I most certainly look forward to it,” she said, keeping her voice low and controlled. She had a silver tongue. She could do this. “That time may come sooner than you were initially expecting,” Allfather continued. “You’re father is a great man, but he has told me he can no longer oversee the council _and_ his own estate.”

Sigyn didn’t answer him, only kept her eyes on Allfather, waiting for him to continue. “We’d be very happy to have a young mind on our council.”

Sigyn bit her tongue and kept her mind clean. “I must thank Allfather for such a generous proposition,” she started, “but what is in it for me?”

Odin had probably expected a lot of reactions. Jumps from happiness or complete shock and panic. He frowned darkly and looked down on her. “Are you _ungrateful_ , girl?” he asked dangerously. It got so quiet in the throne room for a mere second, you could’ve heard a pin falling to the ground. She bowed her head in apology. “I’m sorry, your majesty. I didn’t mean to sound that way. I only meant that you seemingly _want_ something from me on that council. You’re happy to have me and you want a fresh young mind. The thing is, my mother always taught me that everything has a prize.” She stood as still as a statue. She knew where she wanted to go but she didn’t know if she could face it by herself. “Freedom has its prize. Security has its prize. _Loyalty_ has its prize, even mine.”

Allfather had kept dangerously quiet. She knew it wasn’t common for someone to speak that much without permission from their king. He knew it as well. “Name your prize, girl.” He said it with a disparaging tone. After that, she said words she’d probably regret for the rest of her eternal life. “I wish to marry, Allfather. I wish to marry to _secure_ my place here in the palace.”

Odin laughed out loud, throwing his head backwards and looking amusingly at the girl. “Is that _all_? My girl, I believe I already know the perfect match for you!”

She smiled innocently and looked directly to Loki, beaten up and confused when she locked her gaze to his. “Him,” she said formally. “He’ll be the prize of my loyalty.”


	6. Loki and Sigyn share a laugh

Sigyn noticed how well the royal family was at hiding their intentions and emotions when it came to groundbreaking news or declarations. Odin didn’t flinch at her proposition. Loki did, however. He gaped at Sigyn, then at Odin, then back at Sigyn. He looked like a dumbstruck goldfish swishing his head around the fact that there was no way out of his glass bowl. “Why?” Odin asked her as he stood from his throne. His voice was low and raspy, hiding his anger for the fact that this wasn’t according to his plan. Sigyn didn’t let it bother her although she felt that her knees would give in at any given moment. “What better way to secure a bloodline, than marry a prince?” She played the question back at Allfather, praying that it would not anger him. It did not. She noticed that whenever he was contemplating or let the gears and wheels of his mind turn around, he scratched his neatly trimmed beard. He gave a small laugh and eventually even smiled to Sigyn, pity craving through his eyes. “Why not choose the crown prince, if you’re making all of the decisions all of a sudden? You’d make a good queen, someday.” It was a game of cat and mouse. Both were chasing and both were running away from one another with questions that the other left unanswered. “I have no desire to run the nine realms. I just need security so my father can rest at ease.”

“ _Thor_ will one day run the nine realms. _You’d_ simply support him.”

“Than find him someone who’s pretty and young. I’ll not waste all of my opportunity and talent to be _supportive_.”




Odin declared that he was okay with the arrangement and gave the servants immediate word for an engagement ceremony the next week. Poor Frigga hadn’t even come out of her bed yet when a maid told her the happy news. Odin informed his guard, Sigyn’s father and Loki to prepare for the fateful day. Even though Sigyn’s father played along with the news, he deemed disappointed that his daughter was, in fact, _not_ becoming the future queen of Asgard. Then they were all shoved out of the throne room as dawn broke upon them. Her father wanted to return home as fast as they could, but Loki stopped them. “Can I talk to Lady Sigyn?” He asked her father, who was worn out and just wanted to snuggle back into his bed. He gave a firm nod whereafter Loki pulled Sigyn to a smaller corridor to speak in private. “Stop tugging on me!” She shot at him as she pulled her arms out of his grasp. She’d been hauled around all day and she was starting to grow tired of it. “What was that all about?” He asked her, his eyes shocked and his shoulders high. His ears were red and his body tense. “You heard what they said!” She exclaimed. “They were going to- Me and

 _Thor_ of all people! This was the only plausible solution I had to worm myself out of that!”

“But Sigyn…” Her name fell on his tongue like a piece of chocolate. “ _Marriage?_ You need to know that I don’t- _I’m not the marrying type!_ ” He waved his hands around, frantically. “I’m more _stabby_ , less _kissy_!”

She snorted, loud and high, the way a dog does when it sneezes and laughed. He looked surprised. “Well Curls, that might the first time I’ve heard you laugh!” She had to take breath and leaned to a wall. “ _Curls_? What’s that supposed to be?”

“I’m not going to call you _darling_ , it that’s what you mean.”

He put his hands in his pockets and his smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. “Look,” Sigyn started, “Allfather will want to do things according to tradition. That means there’ll be a full year where we stay engaged before we marry. Perhaps we can just take it slow and end things when Thor has found a fiancée of his own.”

“That seems like a good plan,” he agreed. “Then we can both go our separate ways.”

Sigyn bit her lip and scratched her arm. “I’m sorry I pulled you in this situation, so out of the blue.”

He raised his eyebrows and smiled, resting a hand on Sigyn’s shoulder. He searched her eyes. “No need for apologies. I was just- surprised, that’s all.”

She grinned, “Why?”

“I was completely convinced that you _loathed_ me.”

“I still do. You’re as petty as a Kraken out in the desert.” She said calmly. He was a greasy and annoying person who did the dumbest thing his mind could conjure at times.

“Damn right, I’m pretty,” he joked as he waved his hair around and laughed. She rolled her eyes and started walking back to her father. “See you later, Curls!” He shouted after her after which she threw up a middle finger that made him snort as unroyally as he could.


	7. Loki is prettier than Sigyn and he knows it

Preparations for the engagement feast were in full swing when Sigyn was appointed a room, two days before the actual date. She, and she alone, was to be anointed and dressed the way the royal family saw fit. People were constantly taking her measures and making the finest jewelry of gold. They sewed hundreds of layers of different greens to one another for the skirt, making it incredible wide and flowy. Then Sigyn would wear a golden breastplate and a golden headpiece. It all felt really heavy when they put it on her in the fitting room but she guessed it would have to do. She’d enjoyed the fact that she could go to the library whenever she wanted now and that the gardens were so near. Life in the palace wasn’t all that bad, after all. She was growing nervous, though. She felt it creeping in her, demanding her energy every other hour. She hadn’t seen Loki since that last day where she engaged herself to him and her father was miles away. It was sad, she realized, how little friends she had. She eventually tried to find comfort in the fact that life would be easier once she was properly engaged. That way she was on the council, living in the palace and everything would be fine. But the moment she started thinking about that, her mind spun to the fact that her father was apparently terrified of something and that she might not see him for a long while. Why had he been so paranoid? What drove him to give away his blood in exchange for safety? What was on the letter? Her mind kept gnawing on her sanity until the sun went down.




That night, Frigga was the one to fetch her from her room. She’d given Sigyn a faint smile and a tender stroke over her cheeks. “I’m proud to call you my daughter, one day.”

Sigyn had squeezed Frigga’s arm tightly to hers as they approached the ballroom. Sigyn heard the distant noises of people talking and laughing, music was being played and the clatter of plates filled the hallways. Once the women walked through the grand door, everybody stared at them and the music stopped. Sigyn wanted to escape. To run away, hide under her bed and stay there forever with a few books for entertainment- or something. But Frigga pulled her along. Loki was standing next to Thor so Sigyn gently pulled her arm away from Frigga, only to lock it into Loki’s. He wore an elegant robe adjusted with a golden belt. He looked thinner in it somehow. It was also in this moment that Sigyn realized that the dressmaker had purposefully matched their greens. His short hair was pulled back through a headpiece that made it look like he had golden horns. They both didn’t acknowledge one another, but instead looked at Odin, standing before a smaller throne on a pedestal. “My dearest friends, family and other guests,” he started, his voice louder than usual. “I am overjoyed to announce the engagement of my son, Loki, to my good friend Iwaldi’s daughter! May this match survive each other till their marriage and may their marriage last longer than the stars!” Sigyn sniffed silently. It wouldn’t have been a lot of trouble to acknowledge that _Iwaldi’s daughter_ had a name. The room cleared as people started shuffling as far to walls as they could until there was an enormous empty space in the middle. Sigyn followed their example with glee, not knowing how parties worked. Loki, on the other hand, pulled her the other way. “Where are you going?” She asked him silently. Everybody was still as quiet as a mouse. “The dance,” Loki whispered. “Did no one tell you that we have to begin the dancing?” Sigyn gasped for air. “With everybody staring?” she snapped. But he pulled her along as quickly as he could, to avoid any more embarrassment. Sigyn _hated_ this. Everybody stared. Everybody was silent. The only thing she clearly heard were Loki’s small breaths, leaving and entering his chest. He grabbed her waist and she automatically put one hand on his shoulder. Then their hands entwined and the music started. “Do you know how to dance?” Loki asked quickly. “No.”

“Great.”

His feet were doing magic on the dancefloor, leading the way through a complicated walls. Sigyn had moments where she tripped over her own feet, trying to keep up with the rhythm, but he’d caught her before anyone could see. Their breaths were intermingling and Sigyn’s bare skin tingled where Loki had put his hand. “Look at me,” he whispered when he noticed she was avoiding his gaze. “Or they’ll talk.”

She locked her eyes on his and she felt how he suddenly held his breath for a moment. His eyes had something in common with the endlessness of the ocean, or the deserted snowy plains on Jotunheim. As they danced on, she barely noticed all the other guests joining in. She clung to Loki for all she held dear, in fear she might fall. But he clung to her as well, scared to let her go. Once the music for the first dance stopped, they both had to peel themselves off the other. Sigyn felt hot and tired, but Loki looked like he could do this thing all evening. “Care for a glass of wine?” He offered with a dignified smile.

“Please,” she mumbled. “More like a bottle.”


	8. Loki needs a hug, Sigyn just doesn't know it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the perfect private midnight stroll where you declare your love.   
> Right? RIGHT?!

A bottle or two, maybe more was what they consumed together that evening, laughing at each other’s faults and recounting memories they shared. It weren’t many that they were proud of, but could only look back on with a smile. “I remember everyone picking their fight with you,” Sigyn said drunkenly and a little too loud. She sat sunken back in a chair and Loki sat on the ground beside her. “I remember Thor and Sif and- _whoever_ , y’know? They all picked on you and I thought that that would make me look cool. So I did- I did that too, y’know?”

All the guests were chattering and dancing. The lights appeared so dim and haunting as Sigyn’s eyes started to tire. She hauled herself out of the chair and pulled Loki laughingly from the ground. “I need some fresh air!” She declared as she pulled him along. “oh thank the gods,” he exclaimed as they left the noise and crowd in the ballroom behind. “It’s a pain what the heat of such an evening can do to cloud ones mind,” he citated formally, with a hand resting dramatically on his forehead. Once they were out of sight, Sigyn let him go and took some distance. “What’s wrong Curls?”

“Stop playing around,” she shot back at him. “This,” she gestured to the space between them, “This isn’t real, remember?”

He jerked his shoulders. “You can just say you don’t like me, that’s fine. Not everyone has good taste.”

She stopped in her tracks. She didn’t like him. She was starting to understand him and respect him. She was figuring out how to handle him for a whole year. She didn’t like him. Nothing of the sort. “Listen up, Cheekbones,” she said curtly after which he laughed a little harder than intended. “ _Cheekbones_? Really? I’m flattered but-”

“Meh, we have to keep things fair,” she laughed after which she quickly pulled herself together. “Listen, I only play this whole charade to avoid Thor for the rest of my life-”

“Very reasonable reason to be reasoned with,” Loki interrupted.

“-But I actually wanted to discuss our plans. We’ll have certain things we’ll _have_ to do with one another, including studying if Frigga wants us to. What do you say we’ll just mind our own businesses whenever we can?”

His eyes were unreadable, a mystery that was hidden in the book of his soul. Then he looked at his feet, awkwardly. “I guess that’s your way of telling me that you don’t like me.”

He was aiming for an apology, for a way to talk to Sigyn more. Perhaps Loki didn’t have many friends of his own. “I guess it is,” Sigyn answered quietly, her words carried through the halls. He clenched his jaw and curtly gave a nod. Then he stepped back to the ballroom, leaving Sigyn on her own as the clouds started pouring their tears and clattered on the ceilings.


	9. Framed

The party was starting to fade out. Many guests were retreating to their rooms or homes and said their farewells to Allfather and Frigga. The lucky couple was nowhere to be seen. Loki stood in the dark, his back pressed to the cold wall with a glass of wine in his hand. He’d grown tired too, but he wasn’t allowed to leave until his father gave him permission. The old man spited Loki, so he would never do anything kind tonight. “Brother!” Thor called to him. In the heat of the night, Thor had taken off his royal armor and wore a loose shirt tucked into his pants. Loki smiled. Thor was an idiot but also the only friend Loki had. “I had been dancing all evening when I realized, I hadn’t congratulated you yet! Where is your beautiful bride-to-be?”

Loki cast his eyes aside. “I don’t know,” he mumbled. “But she needed some time alone.” Thor immediately noticed that his little brother was feeling down and rested a steady hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Don’t let it cast you down, Brother. She _did_ nearly break her neck on the dance floor.” They laughed, thinking back at how terrible Sigyn had been at the waltz. “Have you talked with her father yet?” Thor asked as he eyed Iwaldi, drinking with their father. Loki’s face grew paler than it already was. “Gods, no! I’ve completely forgotten!”

Thor laughed and threw Loki in Iwaldi’s direction, laughing loudly and throwing his cup to the ground after he finished it. In truth, Loki was nervous to speak to the old man. It was common knowledge for the people of Asgard that Loki was a troubled person. Calm and smart, sure. But chaotic and bad with people as well. It wouldn’t come as a great surprise if his future father-in-law absolutely _loathed_ Loki. Loki tapped the man on his shoulder, eying Odin for permission. Allfather let him. Iwaldi turned around gleefully and immediately grabbed Loki’s hands. “Sir, I just wanted to let you know how honored I will be to call you my father-”

Something strange happened. The smile disappeared from Iwaldi’s face and he squished Loki’s hands to near jelly. Odin immediately suspected something was wrong, but when he came to check, Iwaldi’s face had already turned blue. He collapsed and heaved short breaths. “He’s not breathing,” Loki whispered. “HE’S NOT BREATHING!” He looked desperately at his mother and together they turned over the old man. His eyes were turning red and the life was disappearing from his body. Frigga was waving her hands around Iwaldi’s body but found no way to save him. The old man’s eyes locked on Loki’s. “You,” he whispered. His head lowered and fell to the ground. He was dead. The crowd murmured and screamed but there was one man who topped them all. “YOU HEARD HIM! IT WAS LOKI!”

Loki’s eyes darted up but he couldn’t find the source of the accusation. Many more people joined in with the man, drunkenly accusing Loki without evidence. It was peculiar. Neither Odin, Frigga or Loki had detected dark magic amongst them, yet when Iwaldi had touched Loki’s bare hands, he’d died. Frigga grabbed Loki’s arm. “Go find Sigyn,” she said firmly. “Go!” Loki stumbled up and worked himself through a scared and angry crowd. People were pushing him and he did his best to keep his eyes dry. It wasn’t everyday someone died _right in front of you_. “Let me come with you,” Thor shouted as he quickly ran after his brother. Loki didn’t protest. He wasn’t sure if he could bring the news to Sigyn on his own. “Sigyn!” Loki shouted through the empty halls. “Sigyn!” Thor copied him. They passed the servants quarters and the throne room. “Wait,” Loki said, “she wanted to get some fresh air.”

“The gardens?” Thor suggested.

“The gardens,” Loki agreed.


	10. The escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn must travel to Vanaheim.

Sigyn was unbraiding her hair on a stone bench in the garden. Loki was never so relieved yet scared to see her. She looked up as she saw the boys running toward her with panicked faces. He didn’t know what to say. How was he going to say it? “Sigyn. Your dad…” He was out of breath. Sigyn stood up and looked agitated about the fact that he didn’t respect her alone-time. “What is it about my father?” she asked. Thor noticed Loki’s struggle for words and stood a little taller. “He’s dead, Milady.”

Sigyn’s face went pale. “He just passed out and died in the ballroom.”

She grabbed Loki’s sleeves, keeping her upright. “Take me to him.”

She followed them back inside through the maze of the garden. “Sigyn, I’m so sorry…” Loki didn’t know what else he could say to ease her pain. She frowned but kept her face absolutely blank. As if she was frightened it was all a prank, and that she would be made fun of if she showed her true emotion and panic. They were making haste, but not as much as Sif and Frigga were. The women ran, almost out of breath and met the others in the emptiness of the hall. “You need to get out,” Sif addressed Loki. She looked like she had just taken on a lot of men in a fight. Her braid was hanging loosely and she looked wide awake. A true soldier. “What, why?” Loki exclaimed, still supporting Sigyn. “Everybody,” Frigga started, “they’re all mad! Odin tried to calm them but he himself considers the fact that you might be guilty. Sigyn shook her head and looked dumbly at Frigga. “Guilty of what?”

But they ignored her. “You need to get out, lay low in Vanaheim for a while. Your father will sort it all out, but the crowd is angry.”

“Mother,” Loki argued, “if I leave now, than all fingers will be pointed on me.” Frigga seized her son by his shoulders. “Listen, Iwaldi is a very renowned man. His murder is a sign of war.”

“Murder?” Sigyn murmured quietly. Thor took a pitied look at her. “You need to go, Loki. Take Sigyn with you and come back when it’s safe.” Sif’s voice carried heavy meaning and Loki could slap himself in the face for not realizing. Iwaldi had just been _murdered_ , most likely by the hand of dark magic. That meant that Sigyn was in no way safe, right now. “Take these,” Frigga said as she conjured two cloaks into her hands. Loki took them and embraced his mother. Sigyn’s breath grew steadier. She cloaked herself, thanked everybody and pulled Loki with her. They didn’t share a word as they hastily made their way through the castle and onto the Bifrost. Heimdall already had a portal open to Vanaheim, wishing them luck.

Vanaheim was greener than Asgard could ever aspire to be. At least, Heimdall had aimed them into a forest, far away from any near city or town. As soon as the last energy beam from the Bifrost left their bodies, Sigyn fell down. She shook and cried. Loki hugged her, never knowing if there was anything he could do to comfort her. He shushed her and stroked her back as she let herself go until her face was swollen and red. He couldn’t ever understand how she felt. She lost _everything_ in the blink of an eye. Her future, her security and the only family she had left. When she untangled herself from his embrace she coldly stared at the golden leaves on the ground. “Did you?” she asked him. Loki sat quietly, not understanding what she was talking about. She pushed him angrily, fire in her eyes, drying up her wet cheeks. “DID YOU KILL HIM?” She struggled as he got hold of her arms. “Of course not, Curls! He was just- He collapsed and I was the one nearest.” He cupped her cheek, drying a tear. “I promise you, I didn’t.”

Sobs took over her breathing as she let Loki embrace her once more. He was scared. When people assumed that he was not a people person, they were right. He didn’t understand simple emotions at times and he wasn’t a person that knew how to handle them. He understood himself and for a long time, that had been enough. But now, this _girl_ , a mere child was convinced that Loki would look after her. And it scared him that he didn’t know how to handle it.


	11. Wait, feelings are a thing?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're average: "There's only one bed" scenario. Except I'm going to disappoint you.

In the outskirts of Vanaheim, where the houses were small and the residents were impatient, they found a small inn. Sigyn didn’t know what to feel. Did she even feel anything at all? Her future, her soul- they had all been numbed down. She felt nothing and saw little chances of feeling anything ever again. Loki had left Sigyn on a small chair in the corner while he would get them a room. Sigyn’s eyes were red and puffed. They stung as if a horde of bees had attacked her eyes and she had forgotten to close they from their stings. She tried not to think of her father. When she thought of her father in this time of crisis, she would only conjure the happiest memories of him and sorrow for the joys she would never feel again. It was grief and she knew it was normal, yet she only let herself go when no one but Loki saw. The standards, the position her father had raised her for had now fallen to her. In an informal manner, she was now High Lady Sigyn, owner of her estate and the Head Councilor. She felt power surging through her once she knew that she had status. This was the _exact_ moment she had to keep her head high, not sink into the bottom of the sea made of tears. She couldn’t cry and scream like a child in anyone’s arms. Her childhood had now gone from her forever. This night, there were several things to grieve.

“I got us a room,” Loki said in a soft voice as he jangled the key in front of her. “We were lucky, it was the last room left.”

Sigyn wiped away any trace of moist on her cheeks and followed Loki up the stairs. _He must be so embarrassed_ , she thought, _seeing me cry like that_. It was in mere seconds that the Bifrost had let them go. Sigyn felt everything at once. In a moment, she didn’t care that anyone saw her cry. She didn’t mind if that person was Loki, and it scared her that he was a sudden exception in her soul. It scared her that her contact with him came so natural. As if they’d _closely_ known each other for years. “Shit,” Loki mumbled. They’d arrived in the room and Sigyn hadn’t even noticed. There was a bed in the room, some chairs, a hearth and a desk. Loki was already busying himself with getting some extra blankets from under the bed and sprawling them out over the ground. “What are you doing?” Sigyn said in a voice that didn’t sound as her own. Loki pointed to the bed. “There’s only one. But I’ll sleep on the ground, that’s not a problem.”

Sigyn nodded gravely, undid her cloak and sat down on the bed, feeling comforted by its softness. “I’m going to get us some food, do you want anything in particular?” Loki asked. Sigyn couldn’t recall a single memory where his voice had been this kind. She shook her head, rubbing her arms. “Alright, I’ll see what I can find.” He eyed at the hearth. “You think you can get a fire going, while I’m gone?” She nodded and watched as he left the room. She sighed and fell back on the bed.




When she heard Loki approaching, she panicked. She’d shut her eyes for just a moment and had forgotten the hearth entirely. She shot her finger at the wood and a small fire appeared. Loki entered, carrying a basket full of some bread, cheese and grapes. “A royal meal, I’d say,” Loki said with a smile as they both picked and ate what they wanted. “I heard some people say that there’s a festival tomorrow. We could check it out if you wanted to.” She didn’t answer him but she gave the idea a thought. Maybe being amongst the people was exactly what she needed right now. Just an innocent distraction. Sigyn didn’t eat much. She had her complete attention on the fire as the cracking of wood softened her mind. When they ate what they could, Sigyn undressed herself and snuggled under her blankets. Loki did the same. She thought that his robes made him look skinnier than he usually was, but he was truly a noodle. His arms didn’t hold any flesh and his chest was as thin as a snake. She noticed him noticing that she was looking and quickly turned her head. Her ears felt hot and her chest was pounding. Neither closed their eyes that night until the crackling sound of fire had completely run out.


	12. The space between them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg I ship this so hard I wish I could let them kiss! Oh wait-

The festival was the exact distraction that she needed. In the early morning, just before dawn, Loki and Sigyn had eaten any remains from their dinner and had set out to get some different clothes. It was all fun and games to walk around in your fanciest garments because all of Asgard celebrated your engagement, but they were trying to keep everyone’s eyes _away_ from them. Sigyn got her hands on a simple, olive dress with buttons and Loki changed his royal robes for a pair of pants and a white shirt. They looked absolutely fabulous. For- you know- _peasants_. Now Sigyn had nothing against _being_ a peasant, it just felt like she was walking around in her nightgown. There was no jewelry, no headpieces, no armor nor any expensive fabrics. It was just a dress. She’d never worn anything like this before. Loki seemed to feel more comfortable in his attire.

The sun shone brightly that day. Music was played aplenty and people were all dancing around. Sigyn happily clapped along and sang along. Loki wasn’t much of a partier, but he seemed happy with the fact that Sigyn could take her mind off of things. There were so many things to be done! They made flower crowns together, took fighting lessons with the kids, braided each other’s hair and bought some ice cream. It was as if the people in Vanaheim hadn’t a single sorrow and lived their lives carefree of bad things. It was _very_ contagious on Sigyn. Truth was, her father and her worries in Asgard were constantly on her mind. But the more joy she had here, the more those thoughts were pushed to the back of her head. All of her troubles lay in Asgard, but she wasn’t there now. There was nothing she could do about those things while she was here. In Vanaheim, she could party. She could _live_. And with living, came a great deal of emotions she’d never felt before. She felt flustered whenever Loki sat closely beside her and when he laughed at one of her jokes, she’d feel all these butterfly bites in her stomach. Normally, when she thought of Loki, she would think of worms, stars and jokes nobody understood. Now, when she saw him, she could only see the sun. He pierced her eyes and melted her heart.

There was a make-up contest, which Loki happily participated in. She’d drawn all kinds of flowers and white lines over Loki’s nose, creating a pattern of freckles all over his face. He had no idea, of course, or else he wouldn’t have let her. Loki was working intensely on Sigyn’s face, mumbling how big her eyebrows were to work around. She tried to sit as still as she could. Once his pencil touched her chin, he laughed that his eyes were failing him and that he had to take closer look. Their breaths intermingled, their skins nearly touching the other. Sigyn tensed and after staring intensely at his masterpiece, Loki did as well. Yet it didn’t feel special. More soft, more normal and accidental. Their lips met; simply stumbling into each other and discovering new territory. It felt as if all of the stars in the sky had descended and swirled around them. Their lips parted and for a moment, they kept their eyes closed. As if opening them would put an end to the moment. And it did. Sigyn found a Loki who was just as flustered as she was, with red ears and a pink face. All of his paleness was gone. Gods knew how stupid Sigyn looked.

Neither of them spoke a word, simply stared at the space between them. The stars had returned to their familiar place in the sky. They awkwardly lined up for the jury of the contest. Neither of them won. “The sun is setting,” Loki mumbled, putting his hands in his pockets. Sigyn nodded silently and followed him back to the inn. Being alone, in their bedroom, didn’t make anything any better. They both washed their faces and undressed, throwing glances at one another that the other painfully avoided. By the time both of them were done, the fire had already run out. Something pushed Sigyn. Something pushed Loki. In the darkness of night, their bodies found each other. Once they did they pressed into each other. Loki led his hands run over Sigyn’s back and Sigyn lost her hands in Loki’s hair as they pulled each other in for a kiss. Loki clawed at her, devoured her and pressed his lips to her mouth, her cheeks, her neck and her collarbone. “ _Curls_ ,” Loki moaned through their kisses, but Sigyn pulled him back in. They stumbled through the room, being blinded without light. They stumbled into walls, into the desk and onto the bed. Once they fell, they both laughed and stopped for a moment. They tried to find the other’s face, squinting in the dark. Sigyn let her fingers trace over Loki’s forehead, cheeks and lips. He closed his eyes and let her. “Will you stay with me tonight?” She whispered. He pressed another small kiss on her forehead. “I’ll stay with you forever, Curls.”


	13. By firelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn get intimate in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the graphical smut chapter, enjoy or skip that's entirely up to you! :)

Loki had ordered a bottle of wine and Sigyn had eagerly relit the hearth. They wouldn’t get much sleep tonight. “Have you ever done it before?” Sigyn asked as she chugged her wine glass. Loki shrugged reluctantly. “Father had given me an experienced woman once when I turned sixteen, told me it would man me up.” Sigyn choked and stared disgusted at the ceiling. “He’s a dick.” She’d never dared to say those words out loud before, but they lay true in her heart. Loki laughed and nodded. “He sure is.” Loki lay comfortably in bed, resting his wine glass on his stomach while Sigyn sat on the ground by his hands. He gave her additional strokes through her hair. “I’ve done it before,” she confessed, “but that was also with a woman. I’ve never lain with a man before.”

“Are you scared?”

“No.”

She drank her glass empty and filled it again for good measure. Something told her she had to be drunk to do this, but the alcohol wasn’t kicking in yet. Neither knew how to begin so they sat awkwardly in their places in silence. Eventually, Loki got up. Sigyn crawled onto the bed and watched him take off his shirt. She bit her lip and felt her body shiver with anticipation. She wanted him so badly. He caught her staring and grinned widely. In return, she smiled sweetly at him and slowly opened her legs. Loki was caught off guard by the sight and growled in delight. He crawled on top of her and gave her tiny kisses from her neck to her mouth, where he bit her lip, making her moan. He rolled his hips into hers, pressing his pants to her panties. Sigyn pulled him closer, his touch evaporating every feeling of stupidity she had. Perhaps she’d gone completely mad. Perhaps his kisses, his touch and his tongue were what drove her over the cliff of insanity. He slid his hands to her side, pushing her nightdress upward and revealing ice cold thighs by firelight. She’d never realized just how big his hands were until they were all over her body. They were soft but they held incredible power over her. He kissed her thighs, her belly and her panties, teasing her with a smile. That was the thing about Loki; he did everything playfully. She swallowed as he slid her panties from her. He took a moment to admire her pussy, which made Sigyn rage with impatience. She threw her legs on his shoulders and pulled his head down on her. “Oh, gods yes,” he moaned as he pressed his lips to her pussy. Sigyn moaned loudly from his touch, making him more excited as he explored her private parts. He let his lips slide over her pussy and sucked on her clit. Sigyn was ecstatic, screaming with pleasure from every fiber of love he gave her. She arched her back and clung her hands into his wild hair. Loki drank in every moan and gasp she gave him. His cock twitched as he felt her fingers tighten in his hair. For a few more moments he continued lapping at her clit, licking it and hoping she would like it, before letting his tongue trail down again. At the same time that he reached up and lightly began massaging her clit with his thumb, he slid his tongue inside of her, making her let out a broken moan. She lowered her legs to his back and pulled his head closer, her fingers completely lost and tangled in hiss hair, holding him to her as closely as possible. “Loki,” she gasped as he flicked his tongue inside of her. “Oh fuck- fuck me.”

Loki raised his eyebrows and detached his mouth from her pussy. He’d seen Sigyn in many moods; happy, angry and sad but none of that could have prepared him for this new sight. Her eyes were happily rolled back into her head, a wide smile covering her face and small specks of sweat tingling on her forehead. Sigyn was about to protest when Loki climbed off of the bed, only to eagerly watch him take off his pants. She could barely contain herself when she saw the length of his cock. She’d never imagined any man’s private parts would be that large. She always imagined them as tiny baby things or something. This was- something else entirely. Loki saw her staring and licked his lips. “You want this?” he asked with a boyish smile before Sigyn tore off her own nightgown and threw herself onto him. She smashed him into a wall and kissed him passionately, her tongue sliding over his. Loki appeared completely okay with the dominance she took, but wasn’t sure he could let it last very long. He pulled her hair and turned around, throwing her back into the wall. She groaned as he lifted her legs and rubbed his cock against her pussy. They were going hard so Loki actually had to take a breath and steady himself before he lined his cock up with her hole. They both took shallow breaths as he slowly pushed the tip in. Sigyn sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth and quickly hid her face in Loki’s neck as the blunt head stretched her open. He pushed in slowly, balancing Sigyn against the wall with her legs in his arms. She stretched them open a bit more, feeling and enjoying the pain he was giving her. “Look at me,” he breathed as he slid in more and more. Sigyn’s face scrunched but she did as he asked. He grunted as his entire cock entered her. Parts of her hair were sticky and stuck to her forehead and her mouth hang half open, wanting more. “Are you okay?” He asked softly. Never been better- ah!” She exclaimed as he started sliding in and out of her. She folded her arms around his neck and kissed him wherever she could. His face, his neck, his mouth his hair, everywhere she could reach. Yet she felt as if he was being incredibly careful with her as he fucked her in an excruciating slow pace. She dug her nails in his back, making him growl in pleasure. He knew what she wanted. He picked up speed and pushed his head to hers as she screamed in pleasure. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold her like this. Asgardian strength hadn’t really been granted to him. His body began to quake so Sigyn bit his earlobe and pushed him on the hard, wooden floor. “We’re waking up the entire inn,” he protested. “I don’t care,” Sigyn moaned as she realized she sat on top of him. She began riding him, first slowly, but when she got the hold of it she went so fast even Loki looked on the brink of insanity. She pushed her hands into his chest and dug her nails deep again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cried out as his cock thrust all the way into her pussy. She looked at him with a testing smile. “Think you can go harder?” Loki was almost out of breath and nearly at his point of climax, yet he smiled back at her. “I can try.”

He took her hips and rolled over. He grabbed one of her legs and pushed it all the way up and leaned into it. Sigyn screamed at the sensation of a burning leg and a thrusting pussy. Not that she had much time to register the pain as Loki began fucking the life out of her. It was fast and hard, and the angle allowed him to bury his cock to the hilt in her pussy. It was amazing and it had Sigyn screaming, unable to form words. Her pussy squeezed around his cock, making him moan. She looked into his eyes as he continued to fuck her, nothing but an endless stream of wordless moans coming from her open mouth as Loki breathed into her ear. Loki could feel himself getting closer, could feel the heat building, but he wanted to make sure Sigyn reached her climax first.

She came with a choked off scream, gripping his shoulders so tight her nails left angry red marks all over his skin. The feeling of her clenching onto him and the sight of her gasping in pleasure had Loki coming in a few more thrusts, his cock buried deep in her hot, wet pussy. Their bodies shook and buzzed in aftermath as Loki collapsed on top of her. Sigyn started giving him kisses again, only now they were less violent and more soft. She kissed all the sweat from his face and stroked his back. Loki peeled off of her and lay next to her on the ground, panting and catching their breath. “Holy- _gods_!” Sigyn laughed as she buried her face in her hands and wiped off all of her own sweat. Loki was _really_ out of breath, his body still shaking and fidgeting. She got up and collected her mind. “Bath and bed?” She asked him, smiling at the sight of Loki being completely blown off of this world. “Curls, I’m not even sure I can stand anymore!” He laughed, making dramatical attempts to get up yet fail. She frowned at him, with a little pout, letting him know she wasn’t seriously stern. “Oh no!” He gasped in delight as he peeled himself off the ground. “Bath and bed it is!”


	14. A peaceful morning until it's not

Loki had caressed her shoulders that night as she accepted her role as the little spoon. They slept well and felt well-rested from all of their excitement bare moments before. They were woken, however, when their window was crashed by an arrow. Sigyn barely contained her scream and Loki darted out of bed before he could comprehend what was happening. They stayed silent for a moment, expecting another crash or someone barging in, but nothing came. Silence followed. Their eyes met before Sigyn waved her hands and the arrow came flying to her. “There’s a message written on it,” she whispered so silently it might’ve been the wind. “What does it say?” Loki asked, scanning the floor for potential glass shards. Sigyn was silent for a moment as she held the arrow above her hands and read the entire note. Loki waited in anticipation until Sigyn jumped out of bed and got herself dressed. “Pack your things,” she said, “we’re gonna go back to the woods.”

“What on earth do we have to do there?” Loki asked.

Sigyn shrugged nonchalantly. “I guess we’ll find out when we get there.” The pair got dressed, brushed the tangles out of there hair and left the inn together. Sigyn felt comfort in the fact that Loki grabbed for her hand first, for she was unsure whether to grab his or not. It felt strange to have been so close to Loki, so _close_ … yet somehow they felt distant today. Maybe because they were woken so abruptly or maybe he regretted their night. She felt comfort in the fact that she was holding his hand. That his tender and slim fingers were hooked onto hers. _He’d taken my hand first_ , she thought, _there’s no way he regretted anything_. They made their way from stony paths to dirt and gravel beneath their feet. For a moment, both of them were lost, not recalling the place where Heimdall had thrown them, but after a couple of minutes, Loki pointed to a red tunic between the trees. “Sif!” He called out to her. Sif turned and appeared to be relieved that they had arrived. “It’s good that you have come,” she said sternly, eyeing their hands heavily and looking away with a smirk. Loki did not let go. “What is it?” Sigyn asked, curious if there was any news about her father’s death or whether it was safe to return to Asgard now. “Frigga has found a spell- an ancient spell, to protect the palace grounds. Anyone who has ever used dark magic cannot enter the dome.”

“What’s the catch?” Loki asked immediately. “Is it difficult? Will it take time?”

Sif nodded, pressing her lips together. “For the queen, to perform the spell on her own, it might take a year.” She saw the distressing faces of Sigyn and Loki and quickly continued. “ _But_ she said if I got the two of you back, it could be done in a week time.” Sigyn gave a small squeeze in Loki’s hand and smiled.

They talked all morning about how the spell worked and the instructions Frigga had given them to perform. The easy part of the spell was the spell itself; it required little incantations and the force they would need to create was a shield. The hard part, however, was the fact that Frigga had refused to let the two of them perform their spells on Asgard, keeping them at a safer distance until the dome was created. They would perform the spell through the force of the Bifrost, sending their energies through the rainbow beams. On top of that; once the spell had begun, they could not stop. All three of them had to continue their work for a week long, without sleep and without rest.


	15. Making the dome

At night, the Bifrost was opened by Heimdall and Loki and Sigyn immediately started their incantations, throwing their hands into the beam. Sigyn found that it hurt a lot, mostly because she felt the Bifrost wanted to take her something, but the rest of her body had to refuse. Loki grimaced but held his hands steady. Occasionally they would ask Sif for food or to tell them a story to keep them from insanity. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours, hours to days. Once Sigyn had gotten used by the strange feeling of the Bifrost on her hands, she actually took it very well. As days passed, she hardly noticed all her pains anymore. Loki, however, seemed to tire more and more. Sometimes Sif had to give him a push or throw water in his face to keep him awake. He would shrug it off but Sigyn noticed his arms shaking and his eyelids grow heavy. “He won’t take it much longer,” Sigyn said to Sif, who grimly said on a rock. Loki’s eyes were closed but his green lights were still disappearing out of his hands and into the Bifrost. “I don’t know if I can take it from him.”

Right as she said the words, Loki’s legs buckled and he collapsed on the ground. Sif immediately hurried to him while Sigyn felt the force of the Bifrost collapse. She doubled her power, directing every single energy towards her hands. She prayed it would be enough but taking double forced took everything from her. She grunted and screamed as she felt the power leaving her.

The night passed, and once the sky turned pink again, Loki opened his eyes again and sat upright in shock. He saw Sigyn struggling- she had struggled for many hours now- and wanted to hurry to her. He saw her body shaking, saw the tears of frustration running down her chin and he wanted to help. But as soon as he got to his feet in a hurry, he fell back down on his knees. Sigyn looked over her shoulder to see what the rubble was behind her. “Leave her,” Sif said as she rested a hand on his shoulder. “You’re not strong enough to hold it.” And thus, a few days passed wherein Sigyn held the Bifrost and the dome together and Loki felt absolutely helpless. He even went up to Sigyn to beg her to share the load, but she refused. “You’ve given everything you had, but I have a little left. Get some sleep first and recover before you take on something you can’t finish.” He placed an encouraging kiss on her cheek, not caring what Sif would think. Loki wondered how he had ever gotten this lucky. She was so beautiful, _so strong_ \- and he was hers. She was his. Part of him was completely aware of the fact that he didn’t deserve her. There were moments when he didn’t feel so dizzy. In those moments he would hug Sigyn from behind and send his current energies through her, helping her in the bits that he could. It would only take some minutes until he was worn out again. But she was grateful that he was there. She was grateful that he helped her. “Only an hour left,” Sif said eventually. Sigyn felt a surge of relief and impatience flooding over her. Once she knew she was reaching the end, everything got heavier mentally. Her knees were buckling and sweat rolled down her back. Sif eyed Loki in panic and he got to his feet. “No,” Sigyn grunted, “I can… do it…” But she knew it was a lie. Loki, who in no way felt any better, clasped his arms over hers from behind. Both of them threw all their energy, all their magic into the Bifrost together. Sif bit her lip from the sideline, cursing that she didn’t know what to do if this went wrong. Sigyn felt the minutes growing heavier and heavier. She could feel Loki giving in from behind, yet he stayed on his feet. She was sure she couldn’t feel her arms anymore, nor her feet or shoulders.

The Bifrost disappeared at once, pulling Sigyn and Loki forward so they landed face front on the ground. Sif rushed to them as Loki scrabbled back to his feet. Sigyn had passed out, and rightfully so.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I'm writing. And although I'm excited, I'm also very new and scared. I hope you'll like my series though!


End file.
